Encontrando la esperanza en la pena
by LorreineBlackMalfoy
Summary: One Shot inspirado en Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, así como en el libro Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. Aviso de Spoilers. Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K Rowling, y el resto es producto de la imaginación. Espero que os guste a todos ;)


La noche era sumamente perfecta. El cielo estrellado del Gran Comedor estaba salpicado de millares de estrellas, brillantes y la luz de la luna iluminaba la estancia con una tenue luz perlada, pero suficiente para que la velada transcurriese como se esperaba para la gran mayoría de los estudiantes.

El ambiente del castillo era mejor del que nadie se hubiese podido imaginar, había grupos de amigos que bailaban al ritmo de la música, parejas que se movía a otro ritmo pero que así mismo, sus movimientos resultaban en ocasiones casi hipnótico y las risas desenfadadas de los estudiantes más jóvenes se entremezclaban con la música del grupo que tocaba en esos momentos, en el escenario que había hecho aparecer el profesor Flitwick tras la ceremonia de graduación.

Ya habían pasado las diez de la noche y Scorpius no paraba de contemplar, apoyado sobre una pared próxima a las grandes puertas del comedor y con una copa de hidromiel entre las manos, a unos y a otros, sin evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde lo acontecimientos del cuarto año y su vida en el colegio, tenía que reconocerlo, había mejorado bastante.

Sus notas habían mejorado de forma significativa, dado que Rose los ayudaba a Albus y a él en algunas asignaturas como pociones, además de haber formado parte del equipo de Quidditch durante los tres últimos años en la posición de guardián y gracias a él, el año anterior, Slytherin había conseguido a pesar de todos los puntos que Rose había intentado ganar para su casa…

 _Rose,_ pensó de nuevo Scorpius con pesar. Puede que los años hubiesen pasado y que su relación hubiese mejorado pero pensó que se le pasaría su enamoramiento por la hija del matrimonio Weasley-Granger o como ella misma decía:

Somos los Granger-Weasley. - Su voz siempre tenía ese pequeño deje mandón cuando se dirigía a cualquier persona que no fuese sus familiares o amigos. - No me miréis así, por fin la mujer está adoptando las posiciones de poder que se merece y se ha ganado a lo largo de los años mediante el trabajo bien hecho y la perseverancia. - Se tomaba una pequeña pausa para coger aire e hinchar su pecho con orgullo. - Sino, mirad a mi madre. - Tras ello, esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado, con cierta superioridad.

Pero los años habían pasado y desgraciadamente su enamoramiento por Rose había ido cada vez a peor… antes se fijaba en ella durante las clases, la lanzaba piropos bastante torpes y a decir algo peculiares durante sus primeros años, pero cuando llegaron a sexto año, Scorpius supo que estaba perdido al oler aquella maldita poción de amortentia.

El olor que percibía era toda ella en estado puro, una mezcla perfecta entre pan recién horneado, flores silvestres y libros antiguos.

Durante los últimos tres años, la relación con Rose había mejorado (ya que al menos no salía corriendo o le evitaba como era común en ella durante sus primeros años) e incluso tenían una extraña 'amistad': compartían mucho tiempo juntos durante la preparación de trabajos y exámenes en una de las mesas más alejadas y próximas a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, entrenaban juntos en ocasiones para los partidos (salvo cuando les tocaba competir entre ellos), pasaban largas horas junto con Albus disfrutando de los jardines y terrenos de Hogwarts y a mitad de sexto curso ya se hizo habitual el hecho de que Rose desayunase con ellos todas las mañanas en la mesa de la casa Slytherin.

Las últimas dos semanas del curso, Scorpius le estuvo dando muchas vueltas al hecho de pedirle ir con ella al baile post-graduación pero tras su pedida nefasta en cuarto curso, había pospuesto la idea demasiadas veces, tanto es así que cuando estaba dispuesto a dar el paso, Rose les había comunicado a él y a Albus que iba a acudir al baile con Dennis Johnson, uno de los mejores alumnos de la casa Ravenclaw.

Es por ello, por lo que Scorpius había acabado acudiendo al baile con Polly Chapman, una estudiante de su mismo año y compañera de cuarto de Rose en la casa Gryffindor, pero sin duda esto había sido un error garrafal.

Después de la ceremonia, la chica se había pasado toda la cena y las horas anteriores hablando sobre ella, sus amigas y los planes que tenía para cuando finalizase oficialmente el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, por lo que Scorpius, muy amablemente, le pidió que le diese cinco minutos para tomar el aire y así poder alejarse un poco de ella, a lo que Polly contestó con un asentimiento y le respondió que a ella también la veía bien despejar su mente, pero en su humilde opinión de él, esa chica tenía la mente despejada desde el día de su nacimiento.

Sus ojos sin querer vagaron hasta donde se situaba su mejor amigo, Albus Potter. Tras finalizar su cuarto año, Albus por suerte había cambiado para mejor, tanto en las relaciones con su familia, como en sus relaciones en el colegio, y Scorpius no podía nada más que alegrarse inmensamente por él, y más ese día que había acudido al baile con la hija del profesor Longbottom, Alice, una muchacha de Huflepuff llena de vida, con un carácter similar al de su difunta abuela, que compartía clases y una sólida amistad, con la hermana de Albus, la dulce y algo caprichosa Lily.

Los ojos verdes de Albus se encontraron con los grises de Scorpius y tras siete años de amistad, no necesitaron palabras. Scorpius sabía de sobra que no volvería a ver a Albus en toda la noche (seguramente se escaparía con su bella acompañante hacia los jardines para terminar de disfrutar de la velada) y que a la mañana siguiente le contaría con todos lujo de detalles lo bien que se lo había pasado con Alice.

Scorpius no pudo nada más que negar con la cabeza, y entornar lo ojos. Buscó con la mirada entre la multitud la distinguible melena rizada pelirroja de Rose y no la encontró así que supuso que se habría marchado con el 'idiota' de Dennis hacia alguno de los pasadizos, tan íntimos y vacíos del castillo.

La simple idea, hizo que se le revolviese todo el cuerpo, por lo que apuró hasta el máximo y disfrutó como pudo de su tercera copa de hidromiel y salió hacia por las grandes puertas hacia el exterior del castillo. Una vez que se encontró en el vestíbulo, no supo muy bien a dónde dirigirse, pero pasados un par de minutos, algo en su interior le hizo dirigirse hacia la Torre de Astronomía, el lugar donde se solía dirigir cuando sentía la necesidad de ocultarse del resto del mundo, o en su caso, del mundo de Hogwarts.

Tardo un poco más de lo normal en llegar a la Torre de Astronomía, no sabía si por el hecho de tener pesar y saber que esa noche sería seguramente la última que volvería a ese lugar para él o bien porque estaba tan sumamente sumido en sus pensamientos que se pasó varias veces la puerta que comunicaba con las escaleras de caracol que daban entrada a la torre.

Subió con lentitud por las escaleras metálicas y algo descoloridas, pero se sorprendió al observar una sombra alargada que al parecer estaba apoyada sobre la baranda, y con la vista aparentemente fijada en el cielo nocturno. Debido a la intensidad de la luz de la luna, no consiguió distinguir quién era la sombra por lo que se atrevió a decir con voz algo temblorosa:

¿Hola? - Preguntó Scorpius esperando a que la sombra contestase.

Ah, eres tú, menos mal. No quería tener que gritarle a nadie que se largara. - La voz era claramente femenina y a decir verdad no sonaba demasiado sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo, a Scorpius le resultó muy familiar esa voz. - Buenas noches, Scorpius.

Una vez que Scorpius se acostumbró a esa luz, pudo distinguir como Rose Granger-Weasley se giró hacia él para mirarlo. Estaba simplemente espectacular, a su juicio.

La luz de la luna, hacía que su cabello pelirrojo emitiese ciertos reflejos similares a los de las llamas y sus ojos azules brillaban con gran intensidad debido a la dilatación de sus pupilas. El vestido que llevaba esa noche, era azul zafiro, entallado en la parte superior para luego abrirse en una falda con vuelo tipo lady, que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel de alabastro.

Rose. - dijo Scorpius, todavía ensimismado con ella. - No te esperaba aquí - Rose simplemente esbozó una media sonrisa. - Pensé que estarías con Dennis. - No puedo evitar apretar la mandíbula pero se obligó a sí mismo, a componer su mejor sonrisa aunque en el fondo estaba cargada de tristeza.

Lo planté hace un rato en el vestíbulo. - Respondió Rose, negando con la cabeza - Es un idiota. - Scorpius torció el gesto cosa que Rose interpretó que quería que ella continuase hablando. - Por lo que me subí aquí. Me apetecía estar tranquila.

Ya lo veo. - _Genial Scorpius_ , _como siempre siendo tan locuaz_ , pensó el chico aunque pudo escuchar a la perfección, como Rose soltó una pequeña risa ya que por algún motivo aquello la hacía gracia.

¿De verdad te pensabas que eres el único que sube a la Torre de Astronomía, cuando quiere estar solo? - Preguntó Rose, con la ceja derecha levantada.

No lo sé. - Scorpius se encogió de hombros. - Siempre he creído que muchos utilizaban la Sala de los Menesteres. - Se tomó un momento para organizar sus ideas, después de asimilar que efectivamente estaba hablando con ella. - O al menos aquellas personas que conocen su existencia… ahora que lo pienso.

Eso es cierto. - coincidió con él, Rose. - Las personas que conocen la sala prefieren acudir a ella, pero a mí me gusta más este lugar, así que ya has podido comprobar que no eres el único que sube. - Hizo una pequeña pausa y se volvió de nuevo hacia la baranda para contemplar el cielo nocturno. - De vez en cuando subo aquí para pensar u… olvidarme de todo. - Aquello último frase fue apenas un susurro pero el primogénito de los Malfoy pudo escucharlo a la perfección.

Scorpius poco a poco se había ido aproximando hacia ella, y en ese momento se apoyó contra la barandilla de la misma forma que ella.

Entiendo por qué te gusta este lugar. - Como siempre estaba tratando de entablar un tema de conversación con ella. - Aunque ¿sinceramente? - No dejo que ella contestase. - Desde los límites del Bosque Prohibido, las vistas hacia el castillo son espectaculares. - Y él lo sabía con conocimiento de causa, después de todo lo que había vivido durante su cuarto año.

¿Sabes? - Preguntó Rose, cosa que hizo que Scorpius se girase para mirarla. - Sigues siendo exactamente igual que cuando nos conocimos.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Scorpius se había vuelto hacia ella, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Únicamente, que sigues siendo bastante raro. - Contestó sin más Rose, haciendo que los dos estallasen en carcajadas. Pasados un par de minutos, Rose continuó hablando. - Es increíble que se haya terminado, ¿no te parece?. Sabía que algún día tendría que pasar, que Hogwarts terminase pero… no me he dado cuenta de ello hasta que hemos pasado los EXTASIS. Realmente nunca volveremos a este lugar.

Lo sé… - él también entendía a la perfección lo que quería decir la chica pelirroja. - Se me va a hacer raro no despertarme con los ronquidos de Albus. - Aquello hizo que Rose soltase una risita.

¿Tan malo es? - Preguntó la chica, todavía divertida por el comentario.

No te lo imaginas. En serio. - Aquello simplemente hizo que ambos se empezasen a reír más. - Te aseguro que los exámenes me hubiesen ido peor, si Al me hubiera dejado dormir, así que encima le tengo que estar agradecido.

Jajajajaja.- La risa de la chica terminaba siendo contagiosa. - Entonces no es tan malo.- Consiguió contestar algo más calmada. - Lo voy a echar de menos.

¿El qué? - Quiso saber el primogénito de la familia Malfoy.

Esto. - contestó simplemente ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano. - A Albus, a mis demás primos, a mis amigas, a mi hermano… y a ti. - la última parte de la frase fue apenas audible. - Pienso en todos los años que he desperdiciado de amistad con Al y contigo y… todavía no logro comprender como pude ser tan estúpida.

Eras y sigues siendo muy popular. Tú madre es también la Ministra de Magia y el hecho de que tu primo sea mi mejor amigo desde que nos conocimos y con los rumores que había acerca de mí… tampoco es de extrañar tu comportamiento. - Dijo Scorpius, encogiéndose los hombros. - Eso y mis gloriosas frases tampoco es que ayudaran demasiado… como la de: Oh hola, Rose ¿a qué hueles?. - E iba a continuar pero la chica le cortó.

¿Cómo huelo? - Preguntó ella de la misma forma que hace ya casi cuatro años.

No, yo quiero decir que hueles a algo bueno. - Comenzó a decir Scorpius, a lo que Rose se unió, cosa que sorprendió al chico de los ojos grises. - Hueles a una mezcla de flores silvestres y pan recién hecho.

¿Lo recuerdas? - Le preguntó Scorpius, todavía sin poder creérselo.

Claro que me acuerdo, cabeza de pan. - Contestó ella, con una sonrisa de medio lado, sin poder evitarlo, pero con los pensamientos algo desordenados. - Esas cosas no se olvidan fácilmente.

No fue mi mejor momento.- Señaló Scorpius algo avergonzado… y pensando en cómo habría creído que podrá ligar con ella con frases así.

Creeme cuando te digo que tampoco fue la peor. - Comentó Rose.- Aunque a decir verdad… me gustó cuando me lo dijiste.

¡Pero si te enfadaste!. - Exclamó el chico sin creerla. - Me acuerdo de ello, saliste al pasillo del tren bufando.

Ya lo sé. - Dijo Rose. - Pero cuando pasé un par de compartimento, me hizo gracia y me gustó que dijeses que olía bien.

Y luego el raro soy yo. - Respondió el chico, de forma jocosa.

Ya sabes que yo también tengo mis rarezas. - Contestó Rose con la cabeza bien alta. - No es malo ser diferente, de hecho, si tú no fueses así… no serías la mejor persona que conozco. - Se ruborizó ligeramente al decir eso.

¿Yo? - Le preguntó Scorpius, extrañado. - Hay gente muchísimo mejor que yo, de hecho soy un mago bastante mediocre.

No eres mediocre, y desde luego no me refería tus habilidades mágicas. - Rose se giró para mirarlo. - Me refiero a que hay algo en tí… no sé, eres simplemente una buena persona. Tienes el corazón más noble y desinteresado con el que me haya encontrado nunca y además eres capaz de reconocer y ver lo bueno que hay en las personas cuando ni siquiera ellas mismas se dan cuenta de ello. - De nuevo se giró para mirar los exteriores del castillo, ya que no podía soportar la forma en que la miraba. - Eso es muchísimo más importante que cualquier otra cosa, y es lo que te hace ser un gran mago y aún mejor persona.

Tras escuchar esa frase, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Scorpius no tenía nada que decir, ya que jamás se hubiese imaginado, ni en sus mejores sueños, que Rose Granger-Weasley, tuviese realmente esa opinión sobre él, después de todas las veces que lo había rechazado, a lo largo de los años.

Si te soy sincero… no sé qué decir. - Consiguió murmurar pasados un par de minutos.

No tienes que decir nada. - Respondió ella con rotundidad. - Es una realidad. - Hizo una pausa para coger una gran bocanada de aire. - Por eso me duele tanto haberte tratado tan mal durante años.

No pasa nada. - Contestó él rápidamente

Si pasa Scorpius... he sido tan injusta con Al y sobretodo contigo.- Seguía hablando mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.- Si echase la vista hacia atrás… y me encontrase en el vagón en el cual nos conocimos, simplemente vería a un buen chico deseoso de hacer amigos, a mi primo con un brillo distinto en la mirada tras ver que por fin podría ser el mismo con alguien, y a mi siendo la persona más mezquina y orgullosa del lugar… supongo que me importaban demasiado todos los rumores que había entorno a tí y después de lo que mi padre me dijo en la estación, me hice a la idea de que - E iba a continuar hablando pero Scorpius la cortó

¿Tú padre? - Preguntó Scorpius, algo perdido. - ¿Qué tiene que ver tú padre con eso.

No tiene importancia, de verdad. - Contestó Rose de forma apresurada. - Debería de haberme callado y no haberte comentado nada.

A mí sí que me importa, Rose. - Respondió Scorpius.

Si lo quieres saber… en realidad es una tontería. - Espero un momento hasta ver si cambiaban de tema pero la cara de Scorpius expresaba todo lo contrario. - Esta bien… mi padre en la estación, me dijo te superase en todos los exámenes.

Pero eso lo has hecho de forma habitual, incluso cuando hemos sido amigos. - Razonó él sabiendo que tenía que haber alguna razón más. - Tiene que ser otra cosa.

Me dijo… - Rose levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. - Me dijo que no me hiciese demasiado amiga tuya.. porque mi familia, concretamente mi abuelo Arthur, aunque creo que esto último no es cierto, nunca me perdonaría si me casase con un sangre limpia. Absurdo, ¿no? - Le preguntó, con cierta ansiedad.

Claro. Tú y yo juntos… a nadie se le ocurría. - Contestó con resignación Scorpius.

Exacto. - Coincidió con él, Rose. - Nosotros no… sería imposible. - Hizo una pausa para desviar sus ojos azules de los de él. - después me enteré de lo de tu madre en tercer año y quise decirte algo pero… me daba vergüenza y cuando desaparecisteis Al y tú en cuarto año me preocupé y a pesar de que te dije que no cuando me preguntaste si quería salir contigo… - Aquello hizo que Scorpius girase la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo. - Decidí que ya era hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra y disfrutar sin que me importara lo que decían los demás.

Me alegro de que tomases esa decisión. - Contestó simplemente el chico rubio.

Yo también me alegro. - Rose se removió después de que un escalofrío la recorriera el cuerpo.

¿Tienes frío? - Preguntó Scorpius a medida que se quitaba la capa que llevaba encima de su túnica de gala.- Ten. - Dijo él tendiendisela.

No - Rose negaba con la cabeza. - No es necesario. - Contestó al tiempo que se frotaba los brazos.

Insisto, de verdad. - Al final Rose terminó por aceptarla.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan así? - Preguntó Rose, con la voz algo crispada y compungida. - Si fueses de otra forma… Esto sólo lo hace más difícil.

¡¿Qué he hecho ahora?! - Ahora sí que Scorpius estaba perplejo.

Todo. - Susurró Rose.- No te imaginas lo difícil que es esto para mí.

No te entiendo. - Contestó Scorpius.

Dejalo. - Tras decir eso, Rose se alejó de la barandilla para dirigirse hacia la puerta que conducía hacia las escaleras.

No, no lo dejo. - Replicó él, sin comprender qué mosca le había picado. - Hace unos minutos estábamos bien e incluso nos estábamos riendo juntos y ahora… - Simplemente hizo un aspaviento con la mano para señalarla.

No lo entiendes. - Le espetó la pelirroja. - Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, esto, todo habrá acabado.

¿Quieres decir que ya no seremos amigos cuando nos vayamos? - Preguntó incrédulo Scorpius.

Claro que sí, no digas tonterías. - Respondió Rose, girándose ligeramente. - Es sólo que… Hogwarts es como una gran burbuja. - La chica empezó a recorrer parte de la estancia. - Dentro no importa absolutamente nada porque durante el tiempo que vivimos aquí, este es nuestro hogar, pero en cuanto pasen dos días... - En ese momento la voz de Rose se quebró.

En dos días estaremos fuera, sí. - Dijo Scorpius como si fuese lo más obvio.

Exacto… y pasaremos a ser de nuevo una Weasley y un Malfoy, no Scorpius y Rose. - La chica a duras penas pudo tragar su propia saliva. - ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

¿Sinceramente?, no. - Le respondió él, con rotundidad. - Seguiremos siendo los mismos.

No seas iluso Malfoy. - Replicó la pelirroja haciendo una mueca, respuesta que pilló al chico desprevenido. - Puede que la gente olvide pero entre nuestras familias… seguirá todo igual. Tú padre y el mío apenas se soportan.

A mí, sabes que eso me da exactamente lo mismo Rose. - Respondió Scorpius, tratando de asimilarlo todo y sus pensamientos tomaron una dirección que no le gustó en absoluto. - Otra cosa es lo que sigas pensando tú de mí. - En ese momento se encontraba bastante dolido con ella y su tono de voz era gélido.

¿Qué? - Le preguntó Rose con cierto escepticismo, pero un segundo después cayó en la cuenta de que la había malinterpretado. - ¡No!.- Exclamó de golpe ella.- No era eso lo que quería decir. Ya te he dicho que eres la mejor persona que conozco pero eso no cambia las cosas. No cambia el hecho de tú seas un Malfoy y yo pertenezca a la familia Weasley y por mucho que esté enamorada de ti, es imposible. - Al terminar de hablar, abrió mucho sus preciosos ojos azules y después se llevó ambas manos a la boca a la vez el error que había cometido sin darse cuenta.

Rose, se había prometido hace mucho tiempo, tras sexto año cuando olió la poción de amortentia que trataría de sacar al rubio de ojos grises de su cabeza y de su corazón pero le había resultado sumamente imposible. Al final, la chica tuvo que apartar la mirada de Scorpius que parecía totalmente ido en ese momento hasta que consiguió hablar.

Está enamorada de mi. - Scorpius susurró aquello para sí mismo, sacudiendo su cabeza. -.¡¿Estás enamorada de mi?!. - Estaba totalmente anonadado tras la declaración de Rose.

Yo…- Miro incómoda hacia ambos lados e hizo lo peor que se la pudo ocurrir. - Tengo que irme.

Y sin más, Rose Granger-Weasley salió corriendo escaleras abajo, en dirección a los jardines lo más rápido que pudo debido a los tacones que llevaba.

Scorpius tardó aproximadamente un minuto en salir corriendo tras ella, y gracias a que ella iba en tacones, podía distinguir perfectamente los pasillos por los que ella iba pasando y en cuanto comprendió que iba directa hacia el vestíbulo, aceleró el paso todo lo que pudo, logrando alcanzarla en pleno vestíbulo, donde algunos de los estudiantes se estaban ya despidiendo de sus respectivas parejas.

Rose. - Dijo Scorpius, pero ella seguía con la intención de dirigirse a los jardines. - ¡Rose Granger-Weasley, deja de huir de una maldita vez!. - Terminó por exclamar el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Aquello hizo que Rose se parase en seco y se volvió para mirarle a la cara, a pesar de tener algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas en ese momento ligeramente enrojecidas del esfuerzo y el rubor se incrementó al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los estudiantes que había en el vestíbulo se habían girado para mirar la escena.

No me hagas esto aquí, por favor. - Le pidió la chica con ojos suplicantes.

No me has dejado otra opción. - Replicó Scorpius, algo incómodo pero decidido a pesar de la gente. - Has salido corriendo y no me has contestado a la pregunta. - A medida que hablaba, se iba aproximando hacia ella.

¿Realmente tiene importancia, Scorpius? - Dijo ella a modo de respuesta. - No, no importa, para nuestras familias siempre será lo mismo.

Me da exactamente igual nuestras familias. - A estas alturas, los estudiantes habían empezado a cuchichear sobre ellos sin ningún pudor pero eso no le importaba en ese momento lo más mínimo. - Mírame, Rose. - La chica pelirroja, se obligó a clavar sus ojos azules en los gris mercurio del chico, mientras él ponía ambos manos sobre las mejillas de ella, al tiempo que la miraba con intensidad. - Escúchame bien. Te quiero. - Aquello hizo que las mejillas de Rose, bajo sus manos comenzasen a arder. - Te quiero y estoy enamorado de ti desde los once años. - Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando. - Me da igual todo lo demás, ¿no lo entiendes? Que nuestras familias se lleven mal, que la gente hable sobre nosotros y/o nos observe. - Levantó la mirada para fulminar a los cotillas de su alrededor, quienes no se dieron por aludidos - Llevo esperando este momento siete años. No voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Tengo miedo. - Reconoció ella en voz baja.

¿De qué? - Preguntó Scorpius en su mismo tono.

Sé que no soy lo suficientemente buena, al menos no para ti. - Musitó Rose para ellos dos. - Mírate y mírame a mí. Siento que en el fondo sigo siendo esa niña mezquina, altanera y caprichosa. - Tuvo que parar de hablar para tragar saliva debido al nudo que tenía en la gargarta. - Si por algún motivo, acabasemos mal… no soportaría hacerte sufrir al igual que lo hice cuando éramos niños. Con desplantes y malas formas.

Te miro y veo a la mejor chica que he conocido. - Scorpius dio gracias de que la gente estuviese cuchicheando para que no oyesen lo que se decían. - Tienes tus defectos como todo el mundo, pero el pasado es pasado, y ahí es donde debe quedarse. Yo solo quiero mirar hacia el futuro, contigo. ¿Tú me quieres?. - Le preguntó Scorpius algo ansioso, observando como ella se mordía con nerviosismo el labio inferior.

Si. - La respuesta de Rose fue apenas un susurro, pero en ese momento su voz denotaba firmeza porque si tenía algo claro de toda esta locura que estaban viviendo, era de que lo quería.

Entonces, no necesito nada más. - Contestó Scorpius.

Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación, y aun sabiendo donde se encontraban, con profesores y alumnos a su alrededor, se perdieron durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad, uno en otro, y segundos Scorpius se aproximó hacia Rose para darla un beso, lento y delicado, pero sumamente especial para ambos dos.

Al separar sus labios, se dieron un sentido abrazo, y por fin siendo conscientes de donde estaban, empezaron a enrojecer al notar como profesores y alumnos hablaban sobre ellos.

Algunos, se mostraban felices por la recién formada pareja, y otros como Dennis y Polly, les dirigían miradas algo despectivas, pero a ellos todo les daba igual. Por fin estaban juntos y eso era lo más importante.

Alguien desde las puertas de Gran Comedor, tras observar la escena, tenía pintada en su atractivo rostro una sonrisa genuina y algo, divertida y a su lado, una chica menuda y con cara agradable, llamó su atención.

¿Tú lo sabías, verdad? - Preguntó Alice se forma suspicaz.

Tenía mis dudas pero... lo cierto es que no creía capaz a Rose de hacer algo así. - Contestó Albus, girándose para mirar a su novia. - Pero te diré una cosa, nunca dejes que dude de Scorpius. Una vez más, él llevaba razón… No siempre pero en algunas ocasiones, la pena puede ser el comienzo de la mejor etapa de tu vida y con esperanza y constancia, se pueden llegar a lograr grandes cosas o incluso un matrimonio.

¿Qué quiere decir eso Al? - Volvió a preguntar Alice, siempre deseosa de obtener nuevas respuestas.

Es una larga historia pero… algún día te lo contaré. - Respondió Albus, sonriente.


End file.
